


Our Resistance

by Edenian_Sorceress



Series: Mortal Kombat Fanfiction [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Edenia (Mortal Kombat), F/F, F/M, Gen, Mortal Kombat, Multi, Netherrealm (Mortal Kombat), Other, Outworld (Mortal Kombat)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenian_Sorceress/pseuds/Edenian_Sorceress
Summary: This is an AU that starts at Mortal Kombat 9 and it stays there with a few changes of mine. Like no unnecessary character death and Raiden isn't blamed for literally everything and the best thing Shao Kahn will get what he deserves. Sue me because I like happy endings.
Relationships: Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/Original Character(s), Fujin/Daneiris, Jade (Mortal Kombat)/Original Male Character(s), Jade/Silas, Kitana (Mortal Kombat)/Original Male Character(s), Kitana/Sombra Nagako, Kung Lao/Original Female Character(s), Kung Lao/Sadako, Liu Kang/Lilith Kanaye, Liu Kang/Original Female Character(s), Mileena (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s), Mileena/Solace Nagako, Onaga/Original Character(s), Onaga/Thalia, Raiden/Ambrosia, Raiden/Original Female Character(s), Rain/Original Character(s), Rain/Soleil Zaveri, Shang Tsung/Nova Nagako, Shang Tsung/Original Character(s)
Series: Mortal Kombat Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Our Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> This involves a lot of my OC's but I will make it evident. It is also OC x Canon. Also! Even though this is set in Mortal Kombat 9 ( for the most part ) every character will have the same design and voices as they do in MK11. I will more than likely name the outfits and the necessary kosmetics.

Our story has ended. Centuries of battle…meaningless. Shao Kahn has consumed Earthrealm and his victory must be undone. Armageddon must be averted. We will strike when he is vulnerable. In the past…the cost will be high and the sacrifices will be unthinkable. Many will fall. But our tale must be retold!

Many bodies of good and evil, even former and future champions lay waste to the battlefield but nothing could quite compare to the two immortal beings fighting to the death. Raiden let out a pained grunt as Shao Kahn, threw him across the rocky floor “ _Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden_?” Shao Kahn laughed mockingly as he walked closer to Raiden “ _Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer._ ” Shao Kahn grabbed Raiden’s neck and drew his fist back landing multiple blows to Raiden’s face.

Then Shao Kahn threw him to the other side of the battlefield and while Raiden was in mid-air everything seemed to be in slow motion as his amulet detached from his gi and smashed into pieces once it hit the ground. “ _They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms_.” Shao Kahn menacingly walked towards Raiden with his hammer in hand glowing a seafoam color. Raiden turned himself over to lookup at Shao Kahn and once he did the tyrant slammed his foot on Raiden’s chest causing him to cough up blood. “ _My venom spreads. It is the end of all things. Armageddon._ ” Shao Kahn brought his arms up slowly as if letting power come to him while his body starts to glow.

“ _Stop!_ ” Raiden shouted but Shao Kahn did not heed and proceeded to lift him up “ _It is done. Your time has passed._ ” Shao Kahn mocked into his ear and once again throwing him to the other side of the battlefield. Raiden tried to lift himself from the ground while Shao Kahn continued talking “ _Ages wasted in foolish resistance and now is the dawn of my new rule!_ ” Raiden looked to where his amulet had been smashed and grabbed a few pieces and started to chant. Shao Kahn laughed as he got around to Raiden once again “ _Yes. Pray to the worms Raiden. As your world ends._ ” Raiden’s chants get loud and stronger Shao Kahn raised his war hammer.

“ _HE MUST WIN!_ ” then memories of old and new started to flow like an untold cycle of flourishment and future sorrow. Foretold and untold images splaying across his mind then Raiden gasped “ _Lord Raiden! What is wrong?_ ” Earthrealm’s Champion Liu Kang asked and Raiden brought his hand up to his head “ _Strange visions…_ ” All of sudden there was a faint crack that could be heard like crystal breaking and Raiden held his amulet, inspecting it and sure enough found a crack “ _Your amulet!_ ” Liu Kang points out in shock but Raiden shakes his head absentmindedly.

“ _It is nothing, Liu Kang. The tournament begins._ ” And he was correct many warriors spread out on the courtyard and after the words left Lord Raiden’s mouth, Chinese monks came to the center and sat down. Then an old bearded man, a pale woman clad in light blue, another woman clad in dark green with tan skin, and lastly another tan woman with long brown hair in dread style shorter than the other two women clad in a perfect combination of bright yellow and black. Then the old man spoke “ _Kombatants! I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition. Others were brought here by chance._ ” He spoke in a loud voice to be heard by all.

“ _You participate in the important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm’s fate.”_ Shang Tsung said putting his hands behind his back, “ _If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge…me._ ” From afar, you can hear a young Johnny Cage, “ _This old geezer’s the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right_?” Johnny could feel a presence behind and turn around so quickly he almost lost his footing. “ _What? How did you-_ ”

“ _Appearances can be deceiving._ ”


End file.
